


What do you do when you can't sleep and you're in love with your best friend?

by PrinceAcidKitten



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Larry isn't dumb, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sal is obvious, idk what else to tag, light cum eating kink??, sal is a horny boy, was supposed to be a pwp but turned into porn with a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceAcidKitten/pseuds/PrinceAcidKitten
Summary: Sal can't sleep so he calls Larry on his walkie talkie while jerkin' it, as you do.





	What do you do when you can't sleep and you're in love with your best friend?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly so scared to post this, hopefully I don't get too much hate sjgkvls I spent the last few days writing this and it's probably not even that good. I reread through this a couple times but there might still be mistakes so, y'know.

Sal couldn’t sleep, he’d gotten ready for bed; took out his glass eye and took off his prosthetic, showered, and gotten dressed for bed but he just couldn’t sleep. He laid in his bed under the covers trying desperately to shut his mind off but his thoughts kept drifting to his best friend.

Earlier today Ash had told a really funny joke and Larry whipped his head back laughing so hard. His face scrunched up, the corners of his mouth so high. His shoulders shook with the force of his laughter and in that moment Sal thought he looked like an angel.

Sal sighed and buried his face in his pillow, his thoughts had been consumed almost entirely by his friend lately, his long greasy hair that Sal wanted to wash himself, that little mole under his right eye, his big hands and boney fingers, that strip of skin that showed when he stretched thanks to his shirt being a bit short.

Sal sighed loudly into his pillow, his face feeling warm thinking about it. Larry was beautiful in a nonconventional way, he had a gap in his teeth and his nose was a bit too long but that just made Sal love him more. Love. Sal was in love with his best friend. He had realized this a while ago but it still made him feel like he got the wind knocked out of him when he thought about it. When he thought about him. 

Sal thought about kissing Larry a lot. Just leaning over when it was just the two of them and kissing him until they’re both breathless. Larry’s hands would cup his face gently, oh so gently as not to hurt him because Larry was so considerate and kind and beautiful, and he’d bury his hands in that long brown hair as he climbs into Larry’s lap and Larry would move his hands from his face to under his shirt, long fingers barely touching his skin and making him shiver. Larry would grab his hips and pull him down, making him feel his excitement and Sal would gasp and start to rock his hips against his friend eliciting moans from them both-

“God damn it.” Sal cursed. Thinking about this little fantasy got him hard. He thought about just trying to will it away but he never gave himself this. He bit his lip and searched under his bed for something. He cheered silently when his fingers made contact with the bottle. It was some hand lotion Ash had given him a while back. He felt a little guilty using it for this but it was all he had really. 

He glanced at the clock, 1:00 A.M., good that meant his dad was asleep and wouldn’t be walking in on him. Gizmo was also outside his room so he didn’t have to worry about that. 

He pulled down his pajama bottoms to his mid thighs and palmed himself. He hissed at the sensation, the thought of Larry refused to leave him as he touched himself, he felt kind of creepy jacking off to his best friend but it wouldn’t be the first time. 

He pushed his underwear down a bit and took himself in lotion covered hand, closing his eyes as he started up a slow rhythm. Would Larry be slow and gentle with him or fast and hard? He whimpered at the thought of Larry touching him. He wished he could hear his voice, it would make getting off so much easier. Wait. No, he couldn’t. Surely Larry would hear him right?

Before he could think he had the walkie talkie in hand, pressing down the button. “Lar..Larry face you awake?”

The reply was nearly immediate “Yeah Sally face, what’s up?”

“I.. just couldn’t sleep” it wasn’t a total lie. He released the button just in time, a soft moan escaping him.

“Yeah me neither, I got this idea for a drawing and I’ve been sketching it out. I might paint it later, I don’t know.”

“O-oh Yeah? What..” he let go of the button to moan again before pressing it down again “What was your idea?”

Larry didn’t respond right away. It took him a few seconds before the talkie crackled to life again “you good man you sound kind of.. out of breath?”

Alarm bells went off in Sal’s head but he couldn’t stop now, he was so close. “What are you- hhh- what do you mean?”

“That right there, you sound like you’re panting. Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“I’m- I’m fine- oh fuck Larry-“ Sal moaned as he came all over his hand

Larry didn’t respond. Sal was getting kind of worried, it had been at least five minutes with no sound from the radio. He had a feeling Larry had caught him and just didn’t want to deal with it right now, he’d probably be confronted in the morning about it and he’d have to make up something to try to save their friendship. 

He was about to get up to clean up his mess when his door opened. He thought he was gonna have a heart attack when he realized who it was. Larry had come into his room and shut the door behind him, locking it. 

“What the fuck Sal?”

Sal was mortified. There was no way he could save this. “L-Larry this.. this isn’t what it looks like-“ he hadn’t even tucked himself back into his underwear.

“How it this _not_ what it looks like?” He crossed the room in just a couple long strides, towering above Sal. 

In a last ditch effort Sal tried “I can explain.”

“How?”

Nothing left to lose right? “I’m in love with you.”

“Holy fuck.”

Sal felt like he was about to cry, in a horny haze he made the stupidest decision and fucked up his friendship with the one person he’d been closest to in less than twenty minutes. “I’m- I’m sorry- I- I know I shouldn’t have- I was just so desperate. I wanted to pretend- I know that’s not a valid excuse but I-“

“I can’t believe you like me back- I- I thought it was some sick prank- teasing me with those moans-“ Larry ran a hand through his hair frantically. 

Sal froze “you.. you like me back..?” 

Larry suddenly looked up at the boy in front of him and took him in. Next thing Sal knew Larry was on top of him pinning his wrists to the bed practically growling “Yes.”

The shorter boy swallowed hard. Larry’s weight on his legs and hands wrapped around his wrists keeping him grounded. “Larry-“

He was cut off by taller kissing him, which he gladly reciprocated. It wasn’t long before he felt Larry’s tongue glide against his lips, he gasped at that and moaned softly when the brunet licked into his mouth. Sal pulled away a bit panting 

“Have you done this before?” Surely he must have right? You would think your best friend would tell you they’re a sex god if they were so expertly making you putty in their hands. 

“No, I guess I’m just doing what feels right.” Or maybe Larry just knew Sal better than he thought. 

“It.. it’s good.” Sal said dumbly trying to convey how absolutely wonderful Larry made him feel.

The other chuckled softly “Yeah?” He asked not waiting for an answer to start sucking on Sal’s neck. 

The smaller boy couldn’t help the whimper that came out of him. After leaving at least three marks on his neck Larry pulled away letting go of his wrists too, much to the displeasure of Sal. 

“Sal.. are we gonna talk about this..?”

He huffed in frustration “now?”

“Yes now.” Larry replied, his voice almost dangerous. 

It was kind of hot.

“Larry, I- I love you. I want to be with you. There’s not much else I can say.” 

“So you actually like me. It’s not just a sexual thing?” He asked sounding surprised but hopeful. 

“Of course not! Larry, I love you. You just also happen to be extremely attractive.”

That got a laugh out of the other. He smiled down at Sal so soft and warmly he thought his heart would burst. “Then.. will you be my boyfriend?” 

“Larry of course I will!” Sal wrapped his arms around his best friend- no boyfriend’s neck, hugging him. Larry holding him in turn. They stayed like that for a while until Larry pulled away. 

“Good.. because now I can do this.” Larry’s voice was low, causing Sal to shiver. The brunet’s fingers lightly traced down Sal’s shirt eventually dipping under it. The light touches were just like in his fantasy. Larry’s hand started moving upward, taking the shirt with it. Sal got the message and took it off. While he was happy Larry wanted to see him like this he was still a bit self conscious of his body.

“Can.. can you take yours off too?” He asked, curling in on himself a bit to hide. 

“Of course baby.” Larry said softly, planting a kiss on his jaw before sitting up and taking off his shirt. Sal felt a chill go down his spine at the pet name. He stared in awe at Larry’s chest. He was skinny but ever so slightly muscular. 

“God you’re beautiful.” He blurted out.

Larry chuckled and leaned back over him. “You’re not too bad yourself, Sally face.” 

Just then Sal seemed to remember he didn’t have his eye in or his prosthetic on. He looked away. Larry immediately cupped his face asking him what was wrong 

“I’m just.. I know that I must be.. hard to look at.” He said, voice small.

Larry turned his face gently so he was looking at him. “Hey, listen to me. You are so amazing. I know you think badly of yourself and your appearance but I think you’re beautiful in every sense of the word.”

“How?” He asked voice shaking

“ you’re so strong.. the scars are a reminder of what you survived and there’s nothing more metal than that baby.”

Sal giggled softly and leaned into Larry’s touch, blushing. “If you say so..”

“Oh I say so,” Larry smirked and leaned down to kiss him again, trailing down his throat to kiss at his chest. 

“Ah, Larry..” Sal grabbed at Larry’s arms to ground himself

“Mmh?” The brunet hummed in question as he made more hickies on Sal’s chest 

Sal shuffled his legs “off.. I want them off..”

Larry pulled back and looked down at where Sal had started getting hard again. He leaned down and kissed his hip before taking his pants and underwear off, throwing them aside. He swallowed hard taking in Sal’s naked body under him. 

“You’re.. stunning.” He finally managed to say. 

Sal sat up and smirked “You’re not too bad yourself Larry face.” He pawed at his boyfriend’s pants. “Can I take these off?” 

Larry just nodded and shuffled so they could get his pants and underwear off too, they now sit on Sal’s bed staring at each other completely naked. 

“Can.. can I blow you?” Sal asked suddenly. He didn’t miss the way Larry’s cock twitched at the question. 

“Y-yes, yes of course you can.” He replied blushing up to his ears. He laid down with Sal in between his legs. Sal had absolutely no idea what he was doing but he wanted to make Larry feel good. He gave a few shy licks before taking the head in his mouth. 

“Oh fuck.” Larry cursed and threw an arm over his eyes, his other hand gripping the sheets tightly. Sal took that as a good sign and continued experimentally sucking and licking at his boyfriend, he started to bob his head trying to be careful of his teeth. 

“Sal.. Sal I’m gonna cum..” Larry panted and tugged at blue hair. The shorter boy kept at it anyway, moaning around his boyfriend’s cock. It only took a few more seconds for Larry to come undone. He pulled on Sal’s hair trying to warn him but he Sal stayed right where he was and swallowed down as much as he could. He pulled away coughing, cum all down his chin. 

“I.. I tried to warn you.” Larry panted.

“I know.” Sal said licking his lips 

“Holy fuck that’s hot.”

“I.. I like how you taste.”

“Oh my god Sal you’re gonna kill me.”

“Will it be a nice death?”

“The best. ‘His boyfriend was so hot he fucking died’ is what they’ll put on my tombstone.” 

“I don’t want you to die. I want you to fuck me.”

Larry stared up in awe at Sal. “W-wait you want-?”

Sal nodded, his face and shoulders flushed. He cupped Larry’s face in his hand and said “o-only if you want to, too, of course.” Softly 

“Yes- Yes I do- what- how do you want to- what um- what.. position..?”

“I-I don’t know I’ve never done something like this before.”

Larry laughed nervously “neither have I!”

The two boys dissolved into laughter at themselves for being awkward virgins. After a while they collected themselves again and were laying next to each other trying to figure out what to do. 

“Do you even have any lube?” Larry asked, his hand comfortably on Sal’s waist. 

“I’ve been using this lotion, I don’t have anything else.” Sal replied showing him the bottle. 

“Didn’t Ash get you that?” Larry laughed not unkindly 

Sal pushed him playfully. “I said it was all I had okay?”

Larry sat up and crawled over Sal, taking the lotion from him. “Then thank you Ash, for this unscented moisturizing lube.”

Sal laughed turning his head away from his boyfriend “oh my god dude.”

Larry squirted some lotion onto his fingers rubbing them together to warm them up. Sal watched biting his lip.

Larry looked up at Sal silently asking permission, the shorter boy nodded and Larry pressed a finger to his entrance slowly easing it in. “How does that feel?” 

“Weird.”

“We can stop if you want.”

“No, it’s not bad, it’s just not something I’ve felt before.”

Larry nodded in understanding and started to move his finger, pushing it in and out. 

“O-oh..” 

“You okay?”

“Yeah.”

The brunet pressed in a second and curled his fingers, earning a startled moan. 

“D-Do That again.” 

Larry did as he was told and Sal rewarded him with another moan. 

“You make pretty noises.”

“S-shut up.”

Larry eventually added a third finger and Sal didn’t think he would last much longer if they didn’t get this show on the road. 

“Larry.. Larry I need you.”

Larry pulled his fingers out and wiped them on his discarded shirt before taking the lotion and covering himself with it. He grabbed Sal’s thigh, opening his legs wider. “Are you ready?”

Sal nodded “Please.”

That’s all Larry needed to hear, he held himself steady while he lined up with Sal and finally pushed in the head eliciting a gasp from them both. He wanted to fuck into his boyfriend so badly but kept himself still. He took to squeezing Sal’s thigh while he waited for the go ahead. It came soon enough with the blue haired boy pushing his hips up. 

“Larry.. more..”

Larry slowly pressed himself further into Sal. He thought he could cum right then and there it felt so good.

“How’re you doing baby?” He asked softly leaning down to press a kiss to Sal’s lips

Sal wrapped his arms around Larry’s neck and panted out a reply “g-good.”

Larry set up a slow pace but quickly sped up when Sal asked him to. He knew they weren’t going to last long, he could feel his orgasm building but he was determined to make Sal cum first. He wrapped his fingers around his boyfriend’s cock and started to pump his fist in time with his thrusts. The reaction was immediate.

“Larry..” He whimpered “I’m close..”

“Me too, cum for me baby.” Larry purred in his ear. 

That’s what did it for Sal, he whined Larry’s name as he came, Larry not far behind. Just a few more thrusts and he was spent, spilling into Sal. He took a moment to catch his breath before pulling out and grabbing his discarded shirt, using it to clean them up. Once he was satisfied they were clean he threw it back on the floor and collapsed next to Sal.

“That was fucking amazing.” He murmured into the shorter boy’s ear. 

Sal turned to face Larry “Definitely.” He pulled the taller into a kiss before dozing off, finally able to sleep.


End file.
